Latching Onto You
by turndowneyforwhat
Summary: It's impossible to try and forget about someone by moving on when they've got themselves latched inside your head..(Please don't judge the story by it's horrible summary.) Captain Hill endgame. Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! It certainly has been ages! The last time I was on this site was probably last summer when my friend and I were active in updating our Scandal fic. However, recently I have realized how much I have missed writing. So, here I am with a fic for one of my favorite Marvel couples! (Don't let the start of this story scare you off! I have an immense love for Steve and Maria so you don't have to worry about it ending any other way.) Also if you're a Scandal fan, I've got a one-shot I wrote ages ago ready to be published. Maybe I can even convince my friend to get that multi-chapter back up and running! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Let me know what you all think and if anyone has better idea for a title** _ **please**_ **tell me. I will try to update as frequently as I can :)**

 **As for a setting I guess I would put it before the Winter Soldier. However, it's pretty AU (yes SHIELD is still standing) so I don't know if I can really say that. I just thought it would be better to set something rather than nothing!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Marvel!**

Late one evening, Steve Rogers entered SHIELD's office headquarters with a file in his hand. He carried his muscular body down the halls. As he rounded the corner, he ran right into Maria Hill. She had coffee in her hand, which hit the ground after their collision. Her usual cold exterior melted whenever she was around Steve.

"Oh my" Steve started, as he crouched down to pick up the coffee cup. "I am so sorry ma'am"

A very small, almost invisible, smile appeared on Maria's face.

"Don't worry about it" She answered simply. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Maria?"

A quiet laughed escaped Steve's mouth, "I'm sorry ma'am-I mean Maria"

She chuckled softly at his awkwardness and watched him throw the cup away in the trash.

As silence filled the air, Maria said "have a nice night Steve".

When he turned to watch her walk away, he noticed Natasha had appeared a few feet behind them. Nat gave Maria a small smile as she walked by and then looked at Steve with a mischievous grin. He rolled his eyes because God only knew what she was cooking up in her head. It was Steve who approached Natasha, only because he was headed that way in the first place. Natasha looked up at him and he had seen this look many times before. Every time Natasha tried to "set him up" with someone, which she did a lot, she looked at him like that.

"She smiled at you" Nat stated simply.

He scrunched up his eyebrows at her, "So?"

Natasha squinted her eyes and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"She never smiles at anyone...yet she smiled at you" Nat told him.

"I'm a nice guy" Steve shrugged and gave Natasha a grin.

"And not cocky at all" She said, her words filled with sarcasm.

Steve chuckled and started to walk down the hall. Natasha followed closely behind him and continued to talk.

"You know she's got a thing for you..." Natasha stated.

Steve stopped and turned to look at her, "No she does not"

The redhead rolled her eyes at him, "Yes she does and you should ask her out"

Steve sighed and turned to walk away once again.

"I'm busy" He yelled back to her, but his long legs continued to carry him down the hall.

Rogers continued on his path to find one Agent Carter, which is what he was supposed to doing in the first place. After searching the building for a while, he decided that he probably missed her since it was so late. However on his way out he ran into to her and gave her the file he was supposed to.

"Agent Carter!" Steve called for the young woman as she exited the building.

The blonde turned to face him, "Captain Rogers"

"I was asked to give this to you" Steve stated simply.

She gave him a smile, "You know, I live right next to you. You didn't need to track me down here"

The soldier chuckled, "I don't mind dropping by here. I get my daily dose of hassling from Natasha taken care of"

The young agent laughed and smiled at Steve. She finally took the folder from him and the air was filled with awkward silence.

Sharon looked up at him and said, "Well I would say my goodbyes and go home but I guess we're headed in the same direction"

"Right you are" Steve chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey I know it's late but I'm starving. Do you want to grab something to eat?" Sharon asked on a long shot.

The watch on Steve's wrist read 8:00, so he responded with a delighted ok.

"Great" Sharon said. "There's a great diner a few blocks from here"

Steve smiled at Sharon and followed her down the street.

Around 8 the next morning, Natasha made her way into SHIELD. She entered one of the many break rooms and watched as Agent Sharon Carter walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face. As Natasha turned, a bit confused, she noticed Steve sitting in the room with smile. Clint, Tony and Pepper sat at a table with him. Maria was up working on making a cup of coffee. Natasha made her way to her.

She grabbed a cup herself before asking, "What's got Carter so happy this morning? It's way too much for me"

"Apparently her and Steve went out last night" Maria stated flatly.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah and I guess they really hit it off" She replied, with a hint of what Natasha detected to be a bit of jealously.

She was going to comment on it, but decided to let the brunette agent walk away and out the door. Natasha made her way to the table. They all greeted her, but she went immediately to Steve. As she reached the table, Nat punched his muscular arm before sitting down.

"Ouch!" He said, even though there was no way it hurt.

Clint and Pepper looked her with confusion, while Tony just chuckled.

"What was that for?" Steve questioned her.

"Did I or did I not tell you to ask Maria out?" Natasha asked.

The group tried to jump in, but Natasha was only interested in Steve's answer.

"You did" He replied hesitantly.

"And what did you do?" Natasha asked, her words filled with annoyance.

Steve opened his mouth to speak but Natasha answered for him, "You asked Carter out instead".

"Actually-" He started to speak but the tiny redhead hit him again. "Will you stop that?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and the group continued to watch them intently.

"I didn't ask her out" Steve stated.

Now the whole group was looking at him with confusion.

"She asked me out..." Steve stated hesitantly.

Clint and Tony looked at each and began to laugh.

"That is so lame" Tony told him.

Pepper scolded him, but he continued to laugh.

"It's not lame" Steve defended himself. "Plus I was going to ask her out anyway"

As soon as those words left his mouth, he regretted them. He noticed Natasha's widened eyes and she took a swing at his arm.

"Do you listen when I talk to you?" She asked the super soldier.

"I don't" Tony answered unnecessarily.

"Never" Clint threw in his two cents as well.

"I do" Pepper chimed in.

Natasha smiled briefly at her friend, before turning back to Steve. She started to rebuke him once again, but Clint stopped her.

"You're always trying to get him a date. So why are you so upset when he finally gets one?" Clint asked his super spy friend.

"Because Carter is not who I was trying to set him up with" Natasha told the group.

"So?" Stark asked, in his usual tone.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the ringing of a phone coming from Steve's pocket.

He pulled the device out, "I should take this"

With that, Steve stood up and left the room.

"I ask again" Clint started. "Why does it matter who Roger's dates?"

"Sharon seems nice enough" Pepper threw in "So I don't understand-oh"

The two men look at the women in confusion.

"What 'oh'?" Tony asked his longtime girlfriend.

"You told him to ask Maria out" Pepper stated.

"Yeah, so?" Clint asked, trying to figure things out.

Natasha nodded at the CEO.

"Maria has a thing for Rogers?" Pepper questioned.

"Bingo" The Russian nodded.

Clint and Tony looked at each other, "We knew it"

Natasha rolled her eyes the boys.

"Well that's...different" Pepper stated.

"I can't wait to bug her about this" Tony said with a grin on his face.

"Stark I swear to God if you tell her I told you I will kill you" Natasha threatened. "It took me months to get her to admit it"

"I guess I always thought Rogers had a little crush on her too" Clint said to the group.

Pepper looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Really?"

Clint started to speak, but Steve reentered the room. Steve felt all of their eyes on him and he questioned it.

"So, you and Carter?" Tony, of course, was the first to ask.

The super soldier rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Stark said, dramatically. "You two did go on a date...correct?"

"I suppose we did" Steve answered, hesitantly.

The group looked at him, hoping to get much more information than he was giving.

"Well" Pepper started. "How was it?"

She gave Steve a small smile as she talked to him. The blonde' cheeks began to redden.

"Uh" Steve started, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "It went really well"

"Yeah?" Pepper questioned, with a smile on her face. She was happy for Rogers.

He nodded with his typical Steve grin.

"So you get any action?" Stark asked.

"Did I get any what?" Steve looked at him with confusion.

"Tony!" Pepper scolded him, but he just chuckled.

Steve remained confused; however he decided he didn't care enough to ask.

After a few moments of silence, Natasha spoke up, "Are you sure she's really the right girl for you?"

Bright blue eyes met Natasha's, "What?"

"It's just you don't really know her. She seems like a nice enough girl, but she did lie to you continuously for months" Natasha reached for a reason for Steve not to date Sharon.

"It was her assignment" Steve stated flatly.

As Natasha struggled to think of something else to say, Clint spoke "What about a certain brunette that you had your eyes on?"

Redness began to rise in Steve's cheeks.

"You and I both know that was never going to happen" Steve told his friend.

Natasha hesitantly spoke up, "You don't know that"

Steve looked at her with confusion, because as far as he knew she had no idea who he was talking about.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You know that I know everything" Natasha told him. "Therefore I know that this 'certain someone' has feelings for you"

As Pepper, Tony and Clint gave her a look, she regretted what she told Steve.

"Are you kidding me?" Steve started. "You knew that I had feelings for Maria-"

Nat interrupted him, "No I didn't"

He rolled his eyes, "You just claimed you knew everything, so yeah you did"

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at a very annoyed Steve.

"You knew that I had feelings for Maria but you decided not to tell that she had the same feelings" He finished the statement that he started. "That makes so much sense" His words dripping with sarcasm.

"Well. Now you know" That was all Natasha could think to say.

Rogers narrowed his eyes at his teammate.

"Look she didn't want anyone to know but...now they do. So, to hell with Carter go get-" Natasha was interrupted by Steve before she could finish.

"No Natasha you don't understand. I shoved those feelings aside because I just assumed nothing would happen" Steve explained himself. "So not 'to hell with Carter', I'm going to see where this goes. So far it's caused me a lot less pain"

As silence filled the room, Natasha felt bad for Steve. She wanted to continue the conversation, starting with an apology, but the 'topic of discussion' entered the room. All eyes went to her and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Um" Maria started. "Rogers...Fury would like to see you"

Steve cleared his throat and stood up to leave the room. He avoided Natasha's apologetic eyes. He followed the slender woman out of the room. Since she was a recent topic of discussion, he was thinking about her and looking at her as she walked. Steve forced his eyes away from her figure in the tight skirt.

"Am I in trouble?" Steve chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Maria turned her head to look back at him, "Hardly"

His blue eyes met her dark ones, until she turned back of course. Maria cleared her throat and Steve watched as she tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"So, you and Carter huh?" She asked him, without even turning around.

 _'Christ'_ He thought. _'How did everyone know already?'_

"Uh" Steve started. "Yeah..." He trailed off towards the end

"Did you two have fun last night?" Now that he knew what he knew he could sense the jealously in her tone.

"We did" He said simply.

As they arrived at Fury's office door she turned to him and stopped, "Good". She opened the door for him and he entered the room without saying anything else to Maria. After the door shut, she walked away in frustration.

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **P.S. Sorry my writing is subpar *insert laughing emoji here***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2 finally! I don't have much to say except please let me know what you all think by leaving a review :) P.S. In this story, Clint does not have a family**

The bright light through her windows forced Maria's eyes to open. She yawned loudly and stretched before checking the time. It was finally the end of a not so great week. Her long legs swung to the side of her bed and she got up. Her feet hitting the hardwood were surprisingly loud. She made her way to the kitchen and to her coffee pot. After starting a pot, she went to get a shower. She wasn't in the shower five minutes and she could hear her phone ringing. Instead of leaping out of the shower to answer it, she decided to let it ring. When she got out of the shower she had a missed call from Natasha. Knowing she would see herat work, Maria continued getting ready for the day. Now that she usually worked in the office, rather than in the field, she felt obliged to actually put makeup on. Although it was very little, it was still a difference. After blow drying her hair, she decided to let it fall in her natural waves. She looked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction. After this hell of a week due to the discovery of Sharon and Steve's blossoming relationship, she wanted more and more to, very pettily, catch the eye of Captain Rogers. It was stupid of her to be jealous, but she was a female, no matter what the guys in accounting said about her. So she blamed it on that fact, sometimes girls get like that. A large sigh escaped her mouth as she re entered her room. She stepped over yesterday's clothes and went to her closet. A pair of form fitting black pants caught her eye. She paired them with a white blouse and a red blazer. Then she grabbed her phone and bag, went back to the kitchen and poured coffee into a travel mug. The black heels by her front door were just going to have to do. She slipped her shoes on and left her apartment. The warm sun hit her as she stepped outside. After saying hello to her neighbor, she began her walk to work. Maria started walking to work when she moved to an apartment closer to the office. It was crowded on the sidewalks, but she somewhat enjoyed it. She entered the front doors of the headquarters when her short walk came to an end. Upon reaching the elevator, she pressed the 5th floor button. Hill walked past a break room hoping to refill her coffee mug, but when she saw Steve and Sharon sitting closely together she kept on walking. In the midst of a very big eye roll, she ran into Natasha.

"Oh shit" Natasha said. "Did I spill your coffee?"

"I don't have any coffee to spill" Maria stated flatly. "But I wish I did"

Natasha furrowed her eyes at the woman, "Well you're in luck because there's a break room right there"

Natasha dragged her back towards it, however when she saw what was happening inside they kept on walking.

"Oh" Natasha said, letting go of her friend.

"Yeah" Maria said, matter of factly.

After a few moments of standing in silence, Natasha said "You're wearing your hair down"

"What?" Maria touched her hair and looked at it. "Oh..yeah I am"

"I like it" The spy told her friend. "But were you hoping someone else would like it too?"

Maria narrowed her eyes at Natasha, "That's ridiculous".

The redhead shrugged and stifled a laugh. Maria rolled her eyes at the grin forming on her friends face.

"I'm going downstairs" Maria started to walk away from Natasha. "The coffee down there is better anyway"

As the day was coming to an end, Steve made his way out of the headquarters. He turned his head to the left and noticed Tony standing with Pepper near a black car. They were talking closely and he opened the back door for her. Before climbing into the car, their lips locked. After she pulled him into an embrace, was when she noticed Steve had been standing quite a ways behind them. She waved at him with a smile on her face, before getting into the car. Tony turned his head, but told Pepper one last goodbye before walking away.

"Pepper has to go to New York for the weekend" Stark said as he approached Steve.

"I know it's not that long but it's weird when she isn't here" Tony continued. "So, I think I'm going out with Clint tonight for a few drinks"

Steve nodded as the iron man spoke.

Tony cleared his throat, "But hey what about you? Any big plans?"

"I'm taking Sharon to dinner tonight" Steve told his fellow Avenger.

"Ohh ok" Tony nodded. "So, how many dates is that?"

"This is only our third date" Steve replied.

Tony wriggled his eyebrows and nodded.

"What?" Steve asked, with a sigh.

"Are you ready?" Stark asked him.

However Steve had no idea what he was insinuating, "For what?"

"Third date is the sex date" Tony informed him.

"That's ridiculous" Steve stuttered. "You're ridiculous"

Tony was about to rebuttal, but Clint came outside.

"Hey buddy you ready for a drink?" Clint asked Tony, but then he looked at Steve. "You wanna join us?"

"Oh he can't" Tony told Clint. "He's going on his _third_ date tonight"

Clint nodded and gave him a smirk, "You ready?"

"Oh for Godsake you two! Two people can go out for a third time and not engage in intercourse" Steve said, getting angry.

The men's eyes widened and they tried not to laugh.

"Well that's what you think" Clint said. "You don't know what she's expecting"

Once Steve really started to think about it, he got nervous. He has never done that..he had never done anything. Steve was pretty sure everyone just assumed he was a virgin, but he never actually announced it to anyone. The subject not only made him uncomfortable, which they knew, but also very anxious.

Clint could tell it was getting to him, "Hey don't worry about it man. I'm just messing with ya"

Steve nodded at his friend.

"I'm not" Stark said. "Don't forget lots and lots of condoms"

Steve rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We're gonna go now" Clint drug a laughing Tony away. "Have a nice night Steve!"

Steve watched the men walk away, anxiety filling the pit of his stomach.

Later that evening, Steve sat nervously at a table in a dimly lit restaurant. His leg bounced up and down, as he checked his watch. Suddenly, he looked up and saw Sharon enter the room. She caught his eyes and smiled. Steve let out a nervous sigh and stood up as she approached the table.

"Hello Steve" She said, with a smile on her face.

Steve pulled Sharon's chair out for her, "Good evening Sharon".

She gave him a smile as a thank you for pushing her chair in. She eyed him curiously as he looked around the room.

"What's got you so nervous?" Sharon asked him.

"Who said I was nervous?" Steve asked, with a chuckle.

"Well you haven't been able to look me in the eye" She started. "Plus, you won't stop shaking the table"

He looked at her and his leg stopped moving, "Oh."

She laughed softly and watched him in amusement. As the night went on, Steve continued to act in a nervous manor. Finally, as she watched his hand shake while reaching for the door, she questioned him again.

"Ok seriously what's wrong?" She asked as the walked outside.

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly.

"Nothing is wrong...I guess I was just a little nervous-" Steve started.

"Really?" Sharon interrupted with a smirk.

"For this date" He finished and avoided eye contact.

"You haven't been nervous for any of our other dates" Sharon pointed out. "What's got you so worked up about this one?"

He finally looked at her with bright blue eyes, "It's nothing...just something Tony said to me. It's stupid"

She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

Steve said and began to tell his embarrassing story, "He told me because it's our third date we-"

"Oh" Sharon said, softly. "Oh!" She repeated more loudly, with widened eyes.

Steve only nodded and looked at the blonde standing in front of him. Instead of saying anything to him, she took a step forward and planted her lips onto his. He was surprised, but accepted the gesture with open arms. As the kiss slowed, he pulled his arms from around her waist and looked at her with a smile.

"Don't let Stark make you feel like you have to do something you aren't comfortable with because of some 'rule'" Sharon stated.

Steve sighed a sigh of relief.

"However..." She said and took a step closer to him. "If it's something you think you want, I'd be more than happy to invite you inside"

Steve's face turned a bright shade of red, as she looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"Uh" Steve chuckled as he looked at the woman. "I don't think I'm what you want in that department. I don't exactly know what I'm doing"

Sharon shrugged, "You'll have to learn sooner or later"

She began to walk away. Steve gulped, but walked to catch up with his date.

On the other side of town, Tony and Clint sat at a bar. The men were laughing loudly and as Clint eyed the brunette that walked by he felt he a smack to his arm. He turned around and caught eyes with a certain redhead.

She have him a smirk, "She's way out of your league anyway"

The archer rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer.

"Where's Steve?" Natasha asked. "I thought you were gonna invite him"

"Oh Steven is otherwise occupied" Clint replied.

"With what?" She asked.

Tony looked at his watch, "Well he's probably attempting to bang Carter right about now. The poor kid doesn't even know what goes where"

Clint nearly spit out his beer from laughter and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly what I wanna hear" Maria Hill appeared behind the group and ordered herself something to drink. She took a seat at the bar and took a large drink of her scotch.

Clint cleared his throat, "You know I'm proud of the lad. 95 years old and he's going at it"

Maria rolled her eyes and Natasha watched her friend closely.

"Sharon should feel honored" Stark added. "Taking something like that from Capsicle."

"I'm guessing once Steve finally saw the female body naked he was very obliged to give her his virginity. No taking necessary." Clint said, causing Tony to laugh and nod in agreement.

"Seriously guys?" Natasha warned them.

The two were completely oblivious to the thoughts brewing in Maria's head and Natasha could only imagine what was going on up there.

Maria stirred her drink with the skinny red straw. She tried as hard as she could to block out what those two apes where going on about. Sure they were excited, well that might not be the best word, that their friend finally made it into manhood or whatever. However that was the last thing she wanted to hear about, considering she always secretly hoped she would be the first woman Steve would lay with. The thought alone of his large hands running down her back was enough to make her shiver. His face, with the stubble she hopped he had, between her-

"Maria?" Natasha questioned.

'Shit was she saying any of that out loud?'

"Are you alright?" Her friend asked her.

"Oh yeah...I'm fine" Maria answered, still a little dazed with Steve on her mind.

"Are you sure?" The redhead urged her to say something.

"Totally" She downed the rest of her scotch before standing up. "I'm just gonna head home."

Maria stepped away from the group. Natasha noticed, and thanked God, that there was no trace of sadness on her face. However, the amount of anger shown on her face was enough to scare anyone off. Before she turned around, the last thing the group saw was a new and quite larger amount of icy darkness in her grey eyes. Her dark hair bounced as she walked quickly and fierce fully out of the bar. As soon as the door shut, Natasha looked at the two men sitting at the bar.


End file.
